Watching television historically has been a favorite pastime. As time went by and technology improved, new features like the video cassette recorder, on-screen program guide, and digital video recorder have given viewers more options and control over their viewing experience, thereby enriching that experience. As technology continues to improve, there will always be a demand for increased flexibility and functionalities in the viewing experience, particularly as an increasingly large amount of content becomes available to viewers. The present disclosure offers a variety of features to further enrich the experience of a viewer or any other consumer of content.